Not Enough
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Thorin's birthday is coming up and Brynn is struggling to find a good present. What could possibly be could enough for her uncle, her king? One shot!


**So, once again, I've dropped off the face of the earth. I'm so sorry! I was really really busy and writing got shoved to the bottom of the to do list. But I'm back and I've got news!**

 **I'm writing a sequel to my Hobbit quest story. It's set during Lord of the Rings. The trio is going on an adventure - to Rohan. And they're going to help save Middle Earth. I'm super pumped to share it with you all. I think it's going to be pretty cool!**

 **This one shot was written for Sarah March. So sorry this took forever! Thanks for the great idea!**

 **Brynn is 16, Kili is 21**

Thorins birthday was coming up, and that meant one of Brynns hardest struggles was coming too. What to get him. There were a thousand options, really. Clothes, weapons, decorations, that sort of thing. But that never felt like enough to Brynn. They were all things he could buy himself or could just get made for him by servants. What's good enough for the man who is in every way but one very obvious one your father? Before Erebor was reclaimed Thorin had worked long, hard hours in a hot blacksmith shop and only kept just enough of his pay to keep his small house going so he could give the rest to his widowed sister. He gave up his free time - a rarity for him - to spend with his nephews and niece. He taught them how to fight. He taught them how to behave. He cooked for them, dressed their cuts, took them places. And when the time was right, he was willing to sacrifice his life to give them their rightful home and life. And even now, he would bend over backwards to do anything for them. How can you repay that? How, in any way, can you give him something that would convey just how much you love him. Material things didn't satisfy but others - like long speeches or thought out letters - seemed cheap. Either way she didn't have a good way to go. It broke her heart never knowing what to buy for her uncle. She felt that it should be something that came easy to her as a niece, but it didn't. She could think of everything he liked, but nothing that was enough.

Brynn was standing next to the fireplace, arms crossed, staring at the flames.

"What are ya thinking, darling?" Kili asked, coming into the living room. He started putting an armful of sweets away in the cupboard.

"What do I get for Uncle Thorin?" Brynn asked, turning around to watch Kili.

"Hmm. A new coat."

Brynn huffed. "How in the world is that good enough for him?"

"Good enough?" Kili questioned. "What do you mean?"

"After all he's done for us, how can I possibly find something to repay that?"

Kili leaned against the counter. "You can't."

Brynn frowned, grabbing a stick and poking the fire, making room for more logs. That wasn't the answer she wanted from her brother.

"Brynn, nothing we buy for him will be enough. We can only show him how much he means to us through our love."

"That's tacky, Kili. And cheap." Brynn moaned, flopping on the floor.

Kili grinned and came over, jokingly resting his foot on her stomach. "He doesn't mind. He loves everything we give him. Remember that wooden sword we made him when we were little?"

"You mean the two pieces of wood lanced together with twine? The one we drew decorations on?"

"That one. You know he still has it, right?"

"Yes."

"A servant tried to throw it out the other day. Nearly got himself hung for it."

Brynn laughed at that. "But I still feel bad."

Kili took his foot off Brynns stomach and knelt beside her. "You give him what you think is best. And he'll be happy no matter what."

So Brynn took her brothers advice. She got Thorin a new coat. It was a really nice coat; cost her next to a fortune. But then she sat herself down and wrote a letter. She had thought about saying things in person, but she knew it would come out weird and she would mix up words and stutter, and that wouldn't do. A letter would do much better. So she wrote. And she wrote. She wrote longer than she thought she would, but it just kept coming.

 _Dear Uncle Thorin,_

 _I don't mean to seem odd by writing to you when you sleep just down the hall from me. But I couldn't find the bravery to say all this in person. You know I can give lectures alright but I can't say the things that are really important. I would have stumbled and stuttered and it just wouldn't be right. You deserve a well written speech. But I can only do that on paper. So here goes._

 _I struggled the past few weeks to find a good present for you. You'd think it'd be easy. I know you so well. But the thing is, nothing was good enough. You have been there for me since the very start. You helped my mother when she gave birth to me. You helped take care of me. You raised me. You never hesitated to give everything you had to us. I can remember you leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night, exhausted, but still willing to play with us and talk to us about our day. You had a nice quiet cabin but you practically lived with us in our loud, messy house. All our pranks you put up with. All our foolishness. All our injuries. I've never wanted for anything, because you gave it to me. Except maybe our rightful home, Erebor, and you gave that to me too. I swear if I wanted the moon you'd find a way to get it for me. But I just hope you know, uncle, that I would have been happy with no possessions because I had you. The gifts were nice but I loved them ever so much because they came from you. You mean more to me than any toy or dress._

 _People ask me what it's like to not have a father and I cannot say, because I've always had one. You have always been more than just my uncle. I've met other girl's uncles and they are not like you. Mahal, you love me better than some fathers love their children. And the best part is, no one asked you to. You do it out of your own free will and I can never express my gratefulness for that. If I didn't have you, I don't know where I'd be. But I wouldn't be who I am. You taught me to be strong, and brave. You taught me how to fight. You taught me how to be a good ruler, but most of all how to be a good person._

 _Uncle Thorin, you are the best man I have ever known. I can never repay what you've done for me. There's nothing I can give you except my love and I can only hope that that is enough._

 _Thank you for being my rock and my shield, uncle. I love you so much Middle Earth cannot fathom it._

 _And by the way, Happy Birthday!_

 _\- Your favourite niece_

Brynn didn't want to be there when Thorin read it, so when he went to the living room for cake and presents she slipped the letter under his door.

Thorin found it late that night. He had never cried harder.

 **And that's it! I hope you all liked it. I really loved the letter part. I love Thorin so much I could burst. He's possibly one of the best characters ever.**

 **Sorry again that this is so late!**

 **Keep your eye out for my story though, it should come around October!**

 **If you have any one shot ideas, send them my way!**


End file.
